Confessions and Kisses
by katthunter96
Summary: Austin and Ally are obviously falling for each other, so what happens when they tell each other how they feel?


A&A FF

Confessions and Kisses

Ally's POV

It was just an average day at good old Sonic Boom. It was almost closing time, and I was helping some last minute customers before I locked up and was awaiting the arrival of little Nelson for his Obo lesson, or as he thinks, his "hobo lesson". He is the cutest little thing, but sometimes I'm not sure if he is quite right up there. It was almost 5 O'clock, and I was about to close the store, when I saw a flash of bleach blonde hair, and then that famous million dollar smile that I couldn't seem to get out of my mind.

"Austin!" I yelled, maybe a little too excitedly.

"Haha hey Alls! A little excited, aren't we?" he said with that gorgeous smile of his

"_Oh crap, I was hoping he didn't catch that" _I thought to myself

"Oh, uh, uh, haha yeah. It's just today the store was crazy busy, and I'm just excited to close up." I said, trying to cover my slip up.

"Well, that makes sense. What time is Nelson coming for his obo lesson?" Austin asked me. I failed to reply because I was lost in those amazing chocolate brown eyes of his that make me melt with just one look. He was so cute.

"_No Ally, you can't think that, Austin is your best friend, and that's it. Besides, Austin Moon would never be interested in a plain Jane like you." _ I thought to myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Austin yelled, "AAAALLLLYYY! I have been waiting for an answer for like, 3 minutes."

"Huh? Oh sorry Austin! What was the question?" I asked, a little startled by his sudden loudness.

Austin just smiled, not seeming to notice that I had been practically drooling over him. "I asked, what time is Nelson coming for his obo lesson?"

"Uh, right now." I said as I saw Nelson walking through the door with, to my surprise, no hobo.

"Hey, Miss Ally! I just wanted to come by and say that I can't stay for my lesson, I have a doctor's appointment." Nelson said, sounding a little disappointed.

Austin POV

"That's okay Nelson, we can just practice tomorrow instead." I heard Ally say. She gave little Nelson her ridiculously heartwarming smile and locked up behind him as he walked through the doors of Sonic Boom.

"Looks like it's just me and you tonight Ally-Gator" I said as she turned away from the doors and looked at me. I had to admit, I was a little nervous being alone with Ally. Ever since Cassidy left to LA, I had developed some feelings, strong feeling, for Ally. Feelings I shouldn't be having for my best friend. Alright fine! I loved her. As much as a tried hiding my feelings, I couldn't deny them. Every time I looked at Ally, I was blown away. She was just so beautiful! With her perfect brunette curls, her big brown eyes, the strawberry smell of her shampoo, and her unique personality, she was just too irresistible. Lately, the stress of trying to hide my feelings for her has gotten to me. I haven't been able to sleep or eat, and I get nervous around her, and I NEVER get nervous. And it's not stress from liking my best friend, its stress from keeping it a secret. I HATE keeping secrets! It makes me feel like I'm lying to someone. I need to get this off my chest! I can't tell Dez, even though he is my best bud, but he has a big mouth, and the entire Miami Mall would know about my big crush on Ally within 5 minutes of telling him. I would Tell Trish, but knowing her, she would come up with some elaborate scheme with fireworks and hot air balloons to tell ally how I feel. I figured that I better tell Alls myself; after all, that's the best way.

"Yep Austin. SO what do you want to do?" Ally asked me. Just her looking at my with those eyes gave me chills. Good chills of course. "We can watch a movie, or go grab some dinner, or even get a head start on this week's song if you want."

"Actually Ally, I kind of wanted to talk." I heard myself say. Well, I guess I'm in this now, there is no backing out.

"Talk?" Ally asked, with a puzzled look on her face. "_You _want to talk?"

"Well, yeah. Is that weird?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. Oh boy and I thought I was nervous before.

"No! Not at all!" Ally yelled putting her hand on my shoulder. "It's just, you usually want to do something fun. Like go cart racing, or watching a scary movie. But we can talk!" Ally said looking into my eyes. Man oh man was she beautiful.

Ally POV

Huh. Austin wants to talk. What is this all about? I mean, Austin talk and all, but this sounded serious. I hope he's okay. Oh my gosh. What if he's sick? Or has a disease? Or what if he's moving? Or or or…  
_"Shut up Ally! Austin is probably fine! Don't jump to conclusions or think the worst! Let him say what he needs to say!" _I heard in my head.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked Austin, looking at him. He was so cute! And sweet, and talented and gor-

"_Ally…" I my little voice interrupted._

Austin was now sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom with his legs crossed Indian style, and his hands folded in his lap.

"Well, ever since Cassidy left…" Austin drifted off.

"_Ew. Cassidy." _I thought to myself. Not that I have anything against that man steeling waitress, but I just didn't like her. She didn't give off the greatest vibe.

"Ally? Are you even listening to me?" Austin asked, pulling me out of my head.

"What? Oh, yeah. Ever since Cassidy left. Continue continue." I said with a smile.

"Well, ever since she left, I have kind of had some weird feelings." Austin looked up at me, then down at his hands in his lap. Where was he going with this? "For you…" he continued looking at the ground. I felt myself blushing a little bit, but then realized he hadn't said what kind of feelings. Oh man, I hope this isn't the part where he rips out my heart, and stomps out of Sonic Boom never to return.

"What kind of feelings?" I said nervously, with a little crack in my voice. He must have noticed, because he looked up at me with a small smile.

"Don't worry Alls, nothing bad. I just. I uh, I I I. I think..."Austin babbled on.

"Austin, you're scaring me a little, please, just spit it out." I said, placing my hands on top of his that were now slightly gripping his legs.

Austin POV

Oh man, I need to just come out with it already.

"I love you Ally! There! I said it! Ever since Cassidy left, I developed strong feelings for you! I can't get you out of my head! You're everywhere! Every time I watch TV, the background music reminds me of you because you love music. Every time I do homework, it reminds me of you because you love school. Your strawberry scented hair stays in my mind for hours, and you smile never leaves my brain Ally! I don't know why, but I just can't ge-"I was interrupted by Ally's soft lips crashing gently onto mine. It took me a few seconds to register what was happening, but then when I realized, I kissed back. I have kissed plenty of girls, but this, by far, was the most passionate and perfect one yet. Too soon, Ally pulled away.

"What just happened?" I asked her a little shocked, but very, very happy. She just smiled at me.

"I love you too Austin." She said with one of her brilliant smiles as she leaned in giving me yet another perfect kiss.


End file.
